Como entonces
by Aruquita
Summary: Vaisey parecía haberse adentrado en una dimensión diferente. Aún de niños había tenido esa maravillosa capacidad de abstraerse de una forma increíble. No le molestaban las palabras, tampoco la tensión del ambiente. Avanzaba y avanzaba. Entonces cogió una solitaria guitarra, apostada en la columna, que parecía haber estado esperándole.


**ooOOoo**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Jk y la trama a una de las peticiones de Nea Poulain ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 **ooOOoo**

El salón estaba iluminado con la luz centelleante de cientos de velas suspendidas por hilos invisibles del techo. El recuerdo del cielo estrellado de Hogwarts acudió a su memoria. Sonrió con ironía, si que les gustaba ser masoquistas. Sin embargo en aquel lugar no había cuatro enormes bancos de madera, ni tampoco decenas de fantasmas aburridos. No. Esa noche sólo los humanos cubrían la estancia.

Pero no cualquier humano. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían algo en común: Sobrevivir a la misma guerra, llorar por la misma causa, tener las mismas pesadillas. Incluso ella, incluso Hestia Carrow.

Cualquiera que supiera el significado de su apellido pensaría lo contrario. _Mortífagos_ ; esa era el primer pensamiento cuando te encuentrabas con Hestia. Sangre de mortífago, familiares mortífagos, asesinos.

Poco importaba que ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver con sus tíos; poca relevancia tenía que su participación en la guerra —para ambos bandos— no hubiera sido nada reveladora. A nadie le importaba una mierda.

Por ese motivo y por otros Hestia se encontraba intranquila, incómoda. Sentía la tela de su recatado vestido color limón pegarse a sus piernas con cada paso. Y picaba, picaba mucho. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo Flora se había desvivido día y noche por hacérselo. Además, era su color favorito. Torció la mirada, justo a su lado estaba su hermana, vestida con un color verde oscuro.

 _Verde serpiente_ —había dicho ella—. _Ya que voy a serlo de todos modos a sus ojos nada me impide vestirlo._

Hestia se preguntaba si ella habría podido hacer lo mismo… No, no habría podido. También por ese motivo llevaba el amarillo; puede que incluso se hubiera impuesto ese color a propósito. Amarillo refleja tranquilidad, amabilidad… ¿Hufflepuff?

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió la dulce voz de Flora a su vera.

—Sí —mintió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pones una mueca muy rara, Hestia.

Sin conseguirlo, claro.

—Sólo necesito algo de beber —afirmó, carraspeando—. No creo que pueda refutar sus comentarios afilados con la garganta reseca.

—Ya supongo. Vamos, la barra está en esa esquina.

Conforme atravesaban el salón Hestia pudo sentir las miradas posarse en ellas. Algunas sorprendidas, algunas incómodas. Y unas pocas sonrientes. Como la de una figura de piel morena y perfecta sonrisa blanca.

—Flora, Hestia. Es un enorme placer veros.

—Blaise —saludó Hestia—. ¿Vienes solo?

—No. Para mi desgracia —concedió, torciendo el rostro para mirar a una chica cuyo cabello negro caía en cortina por la espalda desnuda de aquel vestido color cereza.

—Parkinson; iré a saludarla.

Flora se despidió con una cálida sonrisa antes de avanzar hacia la chica. Hestia torció el gesto; Flora nunca había tenido relación con Pansy Parkinson. Ni siquiera ella, aún teniendo la habitación pegada a la suya, había intercambiado más de un hola y adiós con la morena.

—No pareces muy cómoda.

—¿Por qué será? —increpó con sorna—. ¿Acaso tú lo estás?

—Te lo diré abiertamente: me la suda.

—Esa suerte tienes.

—No, Hestia, la suerte que tienes tú también la tengo yo. Yo también tengo un apellido comprometido, ¿sabes?

 _Pero tú tienes dinero_ , pensó, esbozando una sonrisa crispada.

—No creo que Zabini iguale a Carrow en la escala de los mortífagos, Blaise.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién ha hecho esa lista? ¿Tú?

Hestia lo observó atentamente. La chaqueta que llevaba era de un tejido brillante y aparentemente suave. Una letra cursiva bordeaba el pañuelo rojo que destaca como una llama en la noche sobre el traje. Todo de marca, todo importado. Todo caro.

Un calor se agolpó en su pecho, ascendiendo por el esófago y haciendo que tosiera. No era lo mismo, ni por asomo. Seguro que Blaise no había tenido que soportar el rechazo o el miedo en una entrevista de trabajo. Tampoco las miradas ajenas llenas de recelo. La guerra había acabado, sí. Pero no para ella.

—Voy a por una copa, disculpa —afirmó con voz trémula, empujando suavemente el hombro de Blaise al pasar por su lado. Él no intentó detenerla. Hestia tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

 _Lo único bueno de Slytherin: nadie se mete en tus problemas._

Claro que eso también tenía algo malo; la soledad.

Hestia cogió una de las copas de labrado cristal, llenas hasta arriba de un líquido dorado y burbujeante. Apuró la copa en un solo trago. La bebida acarició su garganta al pasar por su boca.

El salón de baile había triplicado su aforo en un pestañeo. Muchas de las caras le eran conocidas. Como la de Neville Longbottom, recorrida por una fina cicatriz desde la sien a la ceja izquierda. Nada más llegar al salón un mogollón entusiasmado le había rodeado. Y no era de extrañar, sus proezas durante la batalla de Hogwarts habían recorrido todos los lugares, de boca en boca.

Hestia recordó cuando Longbottom no era más que una bola llorosa y miedica. Sonrió, la madurez lo había tratado bien. Antes si quiera de que pudiera alzar la mano hacia una de los canapés un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo la hizo retroceder.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Lo siento!

Contuvo el aliento. Podría reconocer ese tono agudo y algo pertinente en cualquier lado. Allí, frente a ella, Hermione Granger esbozaba una misma mueca sorprendida. Parpadeó, mirando de arriba a abajo a Hestia.

—¿Hestia Carrow? —increpó.

Y ahí estaba. Ese brillo en los ojos de aquellos que nombran su apellido. Una mezcla de superioridad, recelo y desprecio.

—Hola, Granger.

—Vaya, no te veía desde que… —Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

 _Desde que huí de Hogwarts junto con toda mi casa_ , completó ella en sus pensamientos.

—No importa —concedió, cogiendo dos copas para ceder una a Hestia—. ¿Qué tal te va?

 _Hipócrita._

—Bien.

—Ah. Ya. Me alegro.

—He oído que has conseguido crear un bufete en el departamento de Justicia Mágica.

—Así es.

—Yo intenté pedir trabajo en ese mismo departamento. Pero ni siquiera querían a una limpiadora con el apellido equivocado.

Las palabras salieron antes si quiera que pudiera pensarlas. Una vez dichas sintió una subida súbita de calor en sus mejillas. Retrocedió, sorprendida de sí misma. Sin embargo Hermione Granger no dijo nada. La miró de un modo que Hestia no supo reconocer. Y entonces, sacando una tarjeta y una pluma estilográfica de su recatado bolso de mano, garabateó un número con letra redondeada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? —increpó, atónita, cuando Hermione lo puso en sus manos.

En el anverso de la tarjeta estaba estampado el logotipo de una mujer semidesnuda y cegada por una banda de tela, en cuya mano descansaba una balanza. La representación de la justicia. El reverso aún estaba húmedo por la tinta.

—Alguien que puede ayudarte.

—No —negó, devolviéndole entre temblores el papel—. No quiero tu limosna.

—No es limosna, Carrow —afirmó. Hestia palideció—. _Ella_ ayuda a la gente con árboles familiares truculentos.

—¿ _Ella_?

—Sí. Ruego que me disculpes pero mi marido me está esperando. Un placer.

Hestia observó hipnotizada la ristra de números que llenaban el papel. Cuando quiso abrir la boca ella ya no estaba. A lo lejos, sonriendo con dulzura, contestaba a algunas de las preguntas que las hermanas Patil le hacían. Agarrada del brazo izquierdo de Ron Weasley.

—Acabarán divorciándose.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir aquella voz chocar contra ella. Se giró, aguantándose las ganas de bañarle con los restos de su copa.

—Por tu ceño fruncido puedo adivinar que, o bien tienes alguna obstrucción intestinal, o bien estás asesinándome de forma grotesca en tus pensamientos.

—No sé, ¿qué te coma una docena de acromántulas es grotesco?

Él sonrió. No de la manera en la que uno sonreiría al ver un gatito en una taza; sino de la forma en la que observas a alguien que, de un momento a otro, se va a escoñar.

—No pensaba que fueras a venir, Vaisey, esto no te pega —concedió.

Y no le pegaba. Para empezar ni siquiera llevaba chaqueta. Su "ropa formal" consistía en unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca remangada a la altura de los antebrazos; allí donde asomaban sus tatuajes timbales.

—Ya, bueno. Era esto o quedarse en casa fumando. Aquí al menos puedo beber algo que cueste más de diez dólares. También confiaba en que pusieran algo para comer a parte de esa cutrez que no pondrían ni en Cabeza de Puerco. Tacaños.

Hestia lo observó. Llevaba el pelo negro y lacio recogido en una despreocupada coleta, dejando ver la parte rapada que recorría desde la altura de las orejas hasta la nuca. Sus ojos, demasiado redondos para ser un chico, y sus labios, demasiado finos, remataban una cara de rasgos afilados.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —increpó, sorprendido.

—Lo de que Granger y Weasley acabarán divorciándose.

—Ah. Sólo mírala; hay algo en su mirada. Como preocupación, o congoja… O anhelo.

—¿Y él?

—Si te digo la verdad las caras de Weasley son tan monotemáticas todas que me tiene confundido. Quizás sea más listo de lo que pensamos.

—Ya. Así que… ¿A eso te dedicas en tus tiempos libres? ¿A analizar caras y problemas matrimoniales?

—También soy experto en leerle las mentes a las moscas y hacer que los gatos jueguen al criquet.

—Impresionante.

—¿Verdad? En el fondo estás anonadada —afirmó, elevando ambas cejas en una mueca jocosa.

—Sin duda.

—Y ahora mismo deseas con todas tus fuerzas sacarme a bailar. No lo niegues.

—¿Bailar? —preguntó; percibiendo por primera vez la suave melodía que llevaba sonando un par de minutos. Sonrió, soltando una cálida carcajada—. ¿No es un poco lento para ti?

—Sobreviviré —prometió, tendiéndole una mano.

Hestia sacudió la cabeza, divertida, y aceptó su mano. En el centro de la sala se había improvisado una pista de baile y algunas parejas valientes se movían por ella con suavidad. Juntos, muy juntos.

Vaisey posó una mano sobre su cadera. Era fría, asombrosamente fría. Sin embargo era de agradecer visto el calor que aquel estúpido vestido había empezado a darle. Sus pasos eran cautelosos y premeditados; él, en cambio, se movía con torpeza y brusquedad.

—Ouch, deja de pisarme —farfulló.

—Lo siento. Creo que ha sido mala idea —susurró él, compungido.

—Ah no. Ahora ya no puedes echarte atrás —afirmó, apretando el agarre.

—A veces das miedo, ¿lo sabías?

—Una de mis muchas virtudes.

De repente la sinfonía quedó silenciada. La banda, dejando los instrumentos en el suelo, sonreía ante la presencia de un hombre en el escenario. El negro de su traje pegaba con el tono carbón de su cabello. Y sus ojos, de un tono verde esmeralda, estaban resguardados por unas gruesas gafas de pasta.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo, rascándose la nuca—. Pero mejor que os suelte el pestiño primero para que os olvidéis cuanto antes, ¿os parece?

Decenas de amistosas carcajadas aplaudieron su idea. A Hestia no le pareció gracioso. Vaisey sencillamente se rascó la nariz.

—Diez años han pasado desde aquel dos de mayo. Aún ahora recuerdo con lucidez el aspecto que tenía Hogwarts. El dolor de la pérdida también —calló. En su mano izquierda chocaron los hielos de la copa—. Pero el tiempo pasa y la vida debe continuar. Hoy nos reunimos por eso, para recordar el pasado, celebrar el presente e ilusionarnos con el futuro. Todos los que cayeron durante la guerra hoy nos acompañan en nuestros corazones. Brindemos por ellos, por nosotros, por la vida que nos sucederá.

Decenas de copas se levantaron al unísono. Hestia miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos llevaba nada encima, ¿y sí pensaban que eran unos irrespetuosos? ¿Y sí…?

—Toma y brinda.

Era Vaisey quien le tendía la copa. Lo miró, recelosa.

—Hay camareros, ¿sabes? —concedió, señalando con la barbilla a los chicos y chicas que estaban repartiendo copas por todo el salón.

—¡Salud a todos! —exclamó Harry Potter. Y todos lo imitaron en una especie de oración conjunta. Ni Vaisey ni ella abrieron la boca. Alzaron la copa, sí. Y bebieron también.

Pero no celebraron. Quizás fuera egoísta pero… ¿qué tenían ellos que celebrar?

 **ooOOoo**

— ¿Qué es eso?

Hestia lo miró, confundida, para caer en que se refería a ella. Bueno, no a ella; sino a la tarjeta que no dejaba de deslizar por sus dedos. La que Hermione Granger le había dado.

—¿Ah? Oh. Ya. Sólo es un número de teléfono.

—¿Sólo un número de teléfono, eh? ¿De qué? ¿Un admirador quizá?

Ella sonrió, negando suavemente.

—No podías estar más equivocado —susurró, guardándose el papel de nuevo.

—Pues no sé porque lo dices. Estoy seguro de que, si quisieras, podrías encontrar a alguien.

—¿A quién? ¿A un muggle? ¿O es que acaso conoces a algún mago que no me odie o desprecie por mi apellido?

Sin embargo Vaisey no respondió. Entre la cortina que formaban sus cabellos pareció como si esbozara una sonrisa truncada.

—No, supongo que no.

Ambos callaron. A sus espaldas seguía tocando la banda; entonando una lista de canciones con ritmo blues apagado. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba aquella noche.

—No lo aguanto más.

Antes de que Hestia se diera cuenta él ya había recorrido un gran trecho de la pista de baile, encaminándose hacia el escenario. Sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizara a medida que Vaisey subía escalón a escalón. Una oleada de murmullos recorrió la habitación como una mecha prendida. La banda cesó su actuación; sorprendida.

Por su andar calmado y el arco dulce de su espalda Vaisey parecía haberse adentrado en una dimensión diferente. Aún de niños había tenido esa maravillosa capacidad de abstraerse de una forma increíble. No le molestaban las palabras, tampoco la tensión del ambiente. Avanzaba y avanzaba. Entonces cogió una solitaria guitarra, apostada en la columna, que parecía haber estado esperándole.

El extremo del escenario fue el asiento perfecto, y el silencio reinante la señal que esperaba. Sus dedos se movieron gráciles, suaves, acariciando las cuerdas con suma delicadeza. Las notas fueron acertadas; como un grito interno desesperado.

No era más que otra canción de amor más. El lamento de un chico que no sabía cómo declararse a la chica de sus sueños. Pero; entonces, ¿por qué sentía todos los poros de su piel erizarse? ¿Por qué creía que, entre toda la gente allí reunida, esa canción iba solo para ella?

Las palabras acertadas. Las notas correctas. Y esos ojos; dos pozos oscuros y a la vez brillantes, que la miraban. De repente el aliento intentó huir de sus labios; sintió un miedo helado y a la vez una esperanza abrasadora.

Porque allí; en medio de una fiesta a la que no pertenecían y de personas que no deseaban compartirla con ellos, Vaisey cantaba. Haciéndose notar, declarando que tenía el mismo derecho que cualquiera a empezar de nuevo.

 _Me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí, ¿sabes?_ , dijo una vez.

Y a ella tampoco. Al menos podría intentarlo. Como él.

Sin quererlo sus manos buscaron la pequeña tarjeta de nuevo. Releyó el número por décima vez, y sonrió.

Como entonces; como cuando lo vio por primera vez en el ruidoso tren de Hogwarts. Como cuando lo observó escabullirse de las mazmorras para ir a un rincón apartado de los jardines y sacar una maltratada guitarra. Como cuando prefirió proteger el viejo instrumento aún con su propio cuerpo de las burlas.

Ni aún entonces se rindió.

— _You´re gonna be the one that saves me_ —susurró junto a su voz. Reconocía esa canción. Una de las favoritas de él.

Apretó el papel contra su pecho y rogó; suplicó con todas sus fuerzas. Que nunca más volviera a avergonzarle su apellido. Que no tuviera miedo. Que pudiera escapar de la manera que él lo hacía.

Que no dejara nunca de tocar.

Que sus ojos nunca abandonaran los suyos.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Querida Nea; siento mucho no haberte podido hacer más que esta petición. La verdad sea dicha; el resto de tus peticiones me gustaban, pero no lograba sacar nada en claro. Debido a que estoy en mi pueblo, tardaré un poco en subirte el fanart que quería hacerte junto con el fic, pero llegará.**

 **Espero no haberte destrozado tu pareja predilecta xD. La verdad es que ha sido más difícil de lo que había pensado. Son dos personajes complicados (aún más tras leerme tus fics). Pero he hecho lo que buenamente he podido XD**

 **Ha sido un placer ser tu AI (y así te devuelvo el regalo del año pasado ;))**

 **¡Un besote!**


End file.
